Defending Your Side
by FlipWise
Summary: There is a new gang in Tulsa. They are trying to make a name for themselves by going after greasers. It seems that these guys are worst than the socs. These guys are very unforgiving.
1. Who are They?

Defending Your Side 

Note: I don't own The Outsiders

Chapter 1: Who Are They?

It has been three months since the tragic loss of Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade. The gang has gotten mostly over it. Especially Ponyboy, who was sitting outside of the movie theater. He was waiting for Soda to come and pick him up. Socs walked by. They didn't try to jump him this time. They just eyed him while walking by. Ponyboy pretended not to notice. Ever since the rumble, the socs knew how strong Darry was. They didn't want to tangle with him. Ponyboy felt safe then. Well, he thought he was safe.

Three people came behind Ponyboy. He saw the shadows of them in front of him. And heard them demand,

"Give me your money."

'Socs' he thought, but was surprised when he turned around. These guys didn't look like socs at all. They kind of seemed like a mixture of socs and greasers. But they didn't seem like middle people either. It was strange. They had on nice shirts, but greaser like jeans.

"Did you hear me! I said give me your money!"

Ponyboy started to back up and then he ran for it and they guys chased after him. He kept running, he was pretty fast, but one of them was keeping up. A car stopped up the street and Soda, Two-Bit and Steve jumped out. Ponyboy ran and grabbed Soda's arm.

"Ponyboy! What's wrong?"

Soda then looked up and saw the three guys running up to them. They skidded to a halt in front of the greasers.

"What are you guys trying to do with my brother?" asked Soda coldly. All three greasers put on their tough stance. The other three guys didn't have a blade with them. They didn't bring it out of the car. They didn't think they'd need it for a little kid. Two-Bit smiled and Steve flipped out his blade. He then continued and said,

"There are more of us around if you plan on doing anything."

The three guys saw they couldn't do anything. They stalked off. Ponyboy was still looking at them and one of them mouthed,

'This isn't over yet.'

"Ponyboy, you okay?"

"Yeah, Soda. I'm fine."

Soda saw that Ponyboy was still a little spooked so he put his arm around him.

"Let's go home."

The four of them drove home in silence. Right when Ponyboy got home, he went to bed. Soda, Steve and Two-Bit were watching TV when Darry walked in from work. Soda looked at Darry with one of the 'something's wrong' looks.

"What happened! Is Pony okay?"

"He's fine Darry," answered Soda. Steve broke in.

"These three guys were chasing him down the street. But they weren't socs."

Darry thought for a second.

"What did these guys look like."

"They were kind of a mixture. They had on nice shirts or pants. But then had on dirty pants or shirts."

Darry realized something.

"They must be a new gang."

Everyone looked up at him. A new gang?

"I passed their neighborhood on the way home from work. They came out of no where. There are millions of them."

Soda started to get worried. They could try something. Darry was thinking the same thing. Except he had more precaution. He spoke up.

"Steve, Two-Bit. Do you mind staying over the night. Just in case they plan on doing something in this part of town."

They both agreed. Soda was releived.

"Good thinking Darry. Ponyboy was pretty scared when they finally left."

The phone rang. Darry picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Darrel."

"Hey Darry. This is Shepard."

"Yeah."

"A couple of my boys saw the guy that tried to get Pony. You want us to look them up for you?"

Tim Shepard started being more of a friend after Dally died. Now if they needed something, they could call him.

"No, that's okay. I'll let you know if we do need you to do something to them. Okay."

"Alright, call me if you need me."

Darry hung up the phone.

"All right. Steve, Two-Bit; make yourself at home. But keep the TV down. I'm gonna head to bed. Get ready Soda."

Soda went back to his room and sat on the bed. Ponyboy was still sleep. Darry came in and sat on the other side of Ponyboy and rubbed his hair.

"We'll have to keep a closer eye on him. This gang seems pretty intense. I don't want him in anything that would break us apart."

Soda nodded and looked down at Ponyboy again. He looked so peaceful. Soda still had the image of the look on Pony's face when he was running towards him. He hadn't seem him that scared in a long time.

"I guess he was real scared. Because of the last time he had been jumped," said Soda.

Darry nodded. He said goodnight and walked to his room. Soda got ready for bed and layed down beside Pony. He put his arm across and him and said softly,

"Everything's gonna be okay Pony."


	2. More of Them

Chapter 2: More of Them.

The next day, Ponyboy was in class. He was thinking of the night before. When suddenly, his teacher broke into his thoughts.

"Class. We have a new student. His name is Ricky Thompson."

The teacher pointed to a boy in the corner. I feeling jolted through Ponyboy. The boy had the same style of clothing like the guys that tried to jump him. All during the class, he was nervous. He could barely listen to what the teacher was saying. Every once in a while he would bat his eye to the corner to look at the guy. Pony wasn't exactly scared, he just wanted to make sure he wouldn't get jumped again.

After class, he walked outside. School was over. He walked around to the parking lot but when he got there Ricky confronted him.

"You're that grease that my brother tried to rob yesterday."

Pony hated to be called that. He kept his cool though.

"So. What do you want?"

"I might have to take your money now." A voice cut in.

"I guess you'll need more money to get a neat shirt with those neat pants."

Ricky looked up and saw Two-Bit walking towards them smiling.

Ricky smiled then.

"Your boys won't always protect you."

He walked off.

Ponyboy got into Two-Bit's car.

"Thanks," he said as Two-Bit got in.

They decided to drive around. They went to the drug store, and Two-Bit stole a pack of ciggarettes. They were for himself only. Ponyboy stopped smoking. It brought back memories of the fire. When they were driving out of the store, Ponyboy noticed something in the rear-view mirror.

"Two-Bit, a car has been tailing us for a while."

Two-Bit looked back.

"I ain't a soc car. Let's just get you home."

Pony shook his head.

"No. If you drop me off at my house, whoever is after us will know where I live. I think it's that new gang."

Two-Bit looked at him.

"How do you know about the new gang?"

He possibly couldn't have heard him when they were asleep.

"Curly told me at school today."

Two-Bit decided to pull up near an alley.

"What are you stopping for?" asked Ponyboy.

"I'm not paying for extra gas. Plus, I'm gonna see what these people want."

They got out the car and stood next to the car. The car tailing them came to a halt. Three guys came out. Two were medium, one was Ricky.

"Get in the alley!" one of them yelled. "We're gonna show you not to mess with anyone whose a I.B.K."

"So that's what you guys are called," spoke Two-Bit walking into the alley. "I wonder what that would stand for."

One of the other guys smiled,

"You'll never find out."

They started to walk towards Pony and Two-Bit while they were in the alley. A fight started. Pony went for Ricky and they were trading punches. The other guy was about to walk towards Pony to jump him, but Two-Bit was beating the crap out of the other guy. He decided to help him out. But he didn't help him out by trying to jump him. Pony knocked Ricky onto his back. Then Pony heard Two-Bit yell,

"Aw, God!"

Pony turned around but before he could see what the heck happened, Ricky hit Pony in the back of the head. He fell onto the ground holding his head. He looked up and saw the three guys over him.

"Now let's get this one."

"Do that and see what happens," yelled someone.

Ponyboy recognized it as Darry's voice and was, for once, glad of his yelling voice.

The three guys ran and climbed up the alley wall and ran off. Ponyboy got up and Soda helped him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Where's Two-Bit."

"Over there."

The walked over there and Two-Bit was doubled up clutching his side. He was still breathing. He put his hand out and it was covered with blood. Pony then realized what happened.

They stabbed Two-Bit. Real bad.


	3. Dangerous Minds

Yo, StreetPanther. Thanks for my review. If you review again. Could you tell how Put Together was? I know how excited you were about it. If you haven't read, check it out.

Chapter 3: Dangerous Minds

"Two-Bit," Ponyboy yelled.

For the first time since Johnny died, he wasn't smiling.

"C'mon," commanded Darry. "Get him to the car."

They got him into the car and drove to the hospital quickly. Everyone was in the waiting room, nervous. They then began to talk, starting with Sodapop.

"So the new gang did this. Why would they?"

"I think they wanted to get back at me when they tried to rob me," said Ponyboy.

"Why do you think they're after us?" asked Steve. "Why don't they go after those socies."

"Because, if they do. The soc parents would sue and the gang would lose money. It's easier with us," answered Darry.

He was really worried now. Not only for Two-Bit, but for Pony. He was nearly beaten back there. He had to think of something. At that moment, the doctor walked in and everyone stood up.

"He's gonna make it. Just don't let him get any more damage. It could become critical. You can see him now."

They all trooped into Two-Bit's room. He had his smile back.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Two-Bit."

They talked for a second. Then they had been talking about precautions for the gang.

"They seem to travel in packs of three and four," said Steve. Two-Bit spoke up,

"Steve, are we talking about the new gang, or wildlife?"

Everyone got a good laugh out of that comment. While Steve just grumbled and Darry asked,

"What were their names again?"

"I.B.K.," answered Ponyboy.

"What could that mean?" asked Soda.

Everyone shrugged. And Darry finally came up with something.

"Okay. We're gonna have to be careful with this gang. They seem like they would kill without even being drunk. The socs never kill without being drunk. They just threatened us. We're gonna have to travel better. Two-Bit when you drive around, take Pony straight home and stay with him until Soda gets home. If you two decide to go somewhere, make sure no one's following you, and it's a crowded place. Don't go anywhere by yourself. That goes for everyone."

Everyone agreed. They knew he was very serious about this. Two-Bit could leave the hospital tomorrow, so everyone had to go home. Steve drove Two-Bit's car to his house and Darry drove him home.

When the Curtis brothers got home, they got ready to go to sleep. Ponyboy was studying when Soda came in.

"Turn off the lamp."

Pony turned the lamp off and pulled up the covers.

"Pony. Do you think you could talk to Cherry?"

Pony thought for a second. He usually sees her after track practice. He could ask her before her friends showed up.

"Yeah, why."

"She could get some info on the gang."

"Good idea."

The next day, when track was over, Ponyboy ran over to Cherry when she was putting stuff into her car.

"Hey, Cherry."

She turned around.

"Hey, Pony. I heard about what happened to Two-Bit. Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Do you know anything about this new gang?"

"Yeah. I meant to tell you guys about that. It's a long story though. Can I run by you guys house and tell you?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Make sure everyone is there. So everyone can get the information. I'll see you around 7:00"

Pony then ran to the front of the school. Tim Shepard was gonna drop him off at his house. Darry would pick up Two-Bit. When he reached Shepard's car, he told him,

"Be at my house tonight around 7:00. Cherry's giving us some information on that gang."

Tim looked at him.

"The soc? She's spying for us again?"

"I guess so."

That night, everyone was there. Curly showed up too. He wanted to hear about the gang. The leader of the Brumly Boys came also. They were all in the Curtis living room. Pony, Darry and Two-Bit were on the couch. Soda was in the armchair and everyone else hit the floor. Then there was a knock at the door. Darry got up and answered the door. Cherry was standing there.

"Hey, Cherry."

"Hi, Darry."

Darry sat back down and Cherry stood in front of everyone. There were all eyes on her.

Soda asked his question.

"What does I.B.K. stand for?"

Cherry answered,

"In Between Killers."


	4. History of IBK

Chapter 4: History of the I.B.K. 

Everyone stared at Cherry. 'In Between Killers'. The name made sense. They were no greaser or soc. They were in between. But the word killers is what made everyone look up.

"Give us some information about them," said Darry. Cherry had all ears.

"Okay. My cousin lives in another part of town. She told me about these guys. She said it was a bad idea to get involved with them. Which is why I wanted to tell you about them. They lived in another town. They used to rule this place. Everything was by their means. They were so powerful because they were so ruthless. Especially their leader. He goes by the name of Will T. He pretty much makes all the rules for the gang. They used to kill anyone who got in their way. But pretty soon. In that part of town, the police got more involved. They would catch anyone who dressed, acted or looked like a I.B.K. There was only one rule that Will T. made. Do not kill a cop. He knows that the gang would be ruined if someone did that. They really couldn't do anything in that town. Will T. heard about Tulsa from someone. The police aren't really as smart here as they were in the original place. They pretty much moved here. They had robbed plenty of money to get some houses here. Now I heard that they want to take over you guys part of the neighborhood."

Everyone stared. Tim just threw on a smile.

"Ain't no way they're gonna take over this part. We can all fight them off. There are plenty of greasers."

"Cherry. Let us know if you come across anymore information. Thanks," said Darry.

Cherry said goodbye and left.

The Greasers pretty much decided that they would all travel in groups of three or four like the I.B.K. to avoid getting the 'Two-Bit treatment.'

The next day at the DX gas station, Steve and Soda had to close up the place. The boss had left early and so did everyone else. Soda and Steve walked out of the back door and Steve locked up.

"So what do we do about this gang?" asked Steve.

"Wait until they enter our territory. Then we can probably think of something."

"That might happen sooner," said Steve pointing to his car.

There were three I.B.K's all around it. They looked up when they saw Soda and Steve.

"There are the greasers." Soda spoke up.

"Better name than I.B.K. You guys can't think of anything tuffer?"

Soda lighted a cigarette to look tougher and Steve spat on the ground.

They only outnumbered them by one, but he looked like he couldn't handle anything himself.

The I.B.K.'s started walking towards them. Soda and Steve quickly flipped out their blades. The I.B.K's backed up a little and moved to the side.

'What are they doing' thought Steve.

Suddenly, lights lit up behind Soda and Steve. It was a car! And it was speeding right towards them. They both jumped to either side, dropping their blades. Steve tripped after he jumped and tumbled on the ground. He looked back up and saw the car heading straight for him. The sound of a window breaking rang through his ears, but he didn't get to see what it was because Soda came out of no where and dived at Steve. Pushing both him and his body out of harm's way. They looked up and saw that the I.B.K.'s were robbing the gas station! Both of them got up and ran towards the store but suddenly Soda dropped down onto the ground clutching his back. Steve turned around and realized that an I.B.K. had hit Soda on his back with a pipe. The guy tried to swing it at Steve, but he ducked and grabbed the pipe. He ripped it loose from his grip and swung the pipe into the guy's ribs. They guy fell clutching his side. Steve then turned around to check on his best friend.

"Soda!"

"It's okay Steve."

Steve didn't notice the I.B.K. had gotten back into the car and they took off for their neighborhood. They had robbed the store and gotten away with it. But what made the matter worse is that the police showed up seconds later.

"Freeze!"

Steve looked up confused.

"What are you talking about. My friends hurt!"

"Put your hands into the air. Both of you!"

The police arrested Steve and an ambulance came to take Soda to the hospital. One of the I.B.K's used a pay phone to say that the station was being robbed.

Later on…

Darry was in the waiting room arguing with a police officer.

"You can't prove that he robbed the store!"

"He was at the scene of the crime!"

"So! The guy works there!"

They were going back and forth. Ponyboy just sat there waiting to see Soda. They said he would live, but Pony wanted to see his brother. Then a cop walked in. 'Not another one' thought Pony. But this one was a good one.

"Those kids didn't do it. Someone across the street saw the entire thing. Plus, there were no finger prints on the evidence."

"Thank You!" said Darry aloud, throwing his hands into the air. The two cops left and Steve and Tim Shepard showed up into the room.

"How's Soda?" asked Steve. He had been in a jail cell for the time being.

"He's fine," said Ponyboy.

"Good," said Shepard lighting a cigarette, ignoring the No Smoking sign.

The doctor walked in a couple of seconds later.

"You can take him home now. And you." He pointed to Shepard.

"Take it outside."

Tim just smiled and walked out of the hospital.

Darry got Soda out of the hospital and they all got into the truck. Steve rode with Shepard. On the way home, the Darry was thinking.

They were trying to tear us down one by one. They got Ponyboy scared, Soda with a hurt back, Steve put in jail, Two-Bit stabbed-. He paused. There was a conclusion that was circling in his mind. He was next.


	5. Territory Run Through

Chapter 5: Territory Run Through 

At school, Ponyboy had just finished his lunch. He was walking outside and noticed Curly Shepard waving him over.

"Yeah, Curly."

"We're going over to the I.B.K.'s neighborhood to trash it up a little bit."

"You're kidding, right."

"Heck no. You should come. Get revenge for your brother."

At that point, Steve showed up.

"You should go Ponyboy."

Now this is insane thought Ponyboy. Steve Randle wants me to do something with him!

"C'mon Curtis," said Curly.

Pony thought for a moment. Steve would be there. And so would a bunch of other people. He quickly got over his fears. He figured he could make them pay for hurting Soda and Two-Bit.

"Alright, I'm in."

That night Steve picked Pony up at the lot. They drove to the Shepard's house. There were a two Brumly Boys, Tim and Curly. They all piled into one car. Pony was in the back with Curly and the other Brumly Boy. They drove there and just started causing mayhem. Egging houses, knocking over mailboxes, making teepees, breaking windows. They really trashed the place. On the last stop. Pony and Curly were sitting at the car waiting for the others. Pony really hadn't done anything. When they got there, he felt that he shouldn't even be there. Ponyboy turned to the side and a light shone on him. He quickly turned around and got into the car. Curly did the same. They didn't want to risk being seen by the guys. The others made it just in time and got into the car. They got into the car. Pony turned around and yelled,

"They're chasing us!"

Tim speeded up the car, but the car behind them kept up.

"I'll get them to slow down," yelled Curly digging into his jacket.

Pony looked at him and his eyes widened. Curly pulled out a heater.

He stuck his head out of the door and shot at the car. The bullet hit the front car and the I.B.K.'s car swerved around and crashed into the car. Curly got back into the car laughing.

They drove home. It was 11:00 at night. Pony hadn't realized he was late. Steve walked him into the house. Darry was waiting right at the door for him. Pony gulped.

"Where were you?"

Steve surprisingly stood up for him.

"He was with me. We were hanging out with the Shepards. We were trying to come up with an idea to get at the I.B.K's"

Darry looked at him.

"Is that the truth Ponyboy?"

"Yes."

Darry sighed.

"Just get to bed. Goodbye Steve."

Steve knew better than to mess with Darry when he was in this mood. Ponyboy obeyed Darry. He was tired anyway. Pony lied down in his bed and fell right asleep. He went right back to being scared. He had a feeling that someone had seen him.

The next day after school, Ponyboy was walking towards the front of the school. He wasn't paying attention again, he was thinking about the night before. He felt a hand go over his mouth to prevent his screaming. Then many hands dragged him into a dark place away from anyone to see what would happen. He felt rope being tied around his hands and a cloth being wrapped around his mouth. He was then forced up. He tried to get free but something collided with his head and was knocked unconscious.

Ponyboy was thrown into the back of a car. Right beside Curly Shepard. He had a cloth around his mouth but he was still conscious. Some I.B.K's had just kidnapped them. They took the cloth off of Curly's mouth and he yelled out,

"What did we do to you!"

One of them turned around.

"Don't play stupid! You were the one who shot one of our cars. We also saw your little friend right there at the car we were chasing."

Curly looked at the dashboard. It said a door was ajar. He could try his luck and hope it was the one next to him. He rammed into the door and was lucky it flew open. He quickly got up and ran for it. The I.B.K's chased him and one of them had long arms. He swung a metal bar right into the side of Curly's head knocking him unconscious.

Steve drove up to the Curtis house. He walked in to see Darry sitting on the couch. He looked up at him and demanded,

"Where's Ponyboy."

"He wasn't at the school. I thought he walked home."

"What!"

It was loud enough for Two-Bit and Soda to come up to the front.

"What's going on?" asked Soda.

"Pony wasn't at the school."

Two-Bit then went for the phone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Darry.

"Shepard…. Hello, Tim. You seen Ponyboy."

"No. Curly hasn't been around either."

"Come over to the Curtis house. We've having a problem."

Two-Bit hung up.

"Tim hasn't seen him. Curly's missing too."

Steve fears hit him. Could this be about the night before? No. It couldn't be.

At that moment, a brick smashed through the window of the house. Darry picked it up and found the note.

Everyone in that room knew what that note was about.


	6. Bring the Beef to the Streets

Chapter 6: Bring the Beef to the Streets 

Darry opened the letter. He could hear the sound of the car driving away. He would have chased them, but he knew they would have probably killed him. Tim got there faster than Two-Bit thought he would. He brought one of his boys with him. Darry read the letter aloud.

_We have the two little greasers. You can have them back, but only if you greasers fight us in a rumble tomorrow night. If you win, you can have the pipsqueaks back, but if you lose. You know the drill. Meet us behind the school at the halfway marker._

_Will T. and the I.B.K._

Darry threw the sheet of paper down and put his hands on his head. At

"Why would they want Ponyboy? Why him?"

"I-I know why."

Everyone looked at Steve. He barely got the words out of his mouth. Steve was real nervous. He told them about the night before. He gave himself all the blame. He didn't blame Tim for anything.

Darry looked at Steve for a minute. His eyes flashed like they did when he saw Paul at the rumble. Darry ran to Steve and punched him good across the head. Steve fell onto the floor. Tim and his boy had to hold back Darry. And that was no easy task. Two-Bit was busy holding back Soda. For the first time in his life, he wanted to beat the heck out of his best friend.

Everyone eventually calmed down and Darry said calmly,

"Everyone. Get out."

When he said that, he meant everyone. They all got out of there.

Soda just felt weird lying in his bed without Ponyboy beside him. It took him a good two hours before he finally fell asleep. Darry just kept staring out of the window. He just wanted to go out there and find Ponyboy. But he knew the moment that he would walk onto the territory he would get shot or something. He decided it would be safer to just enter the rumble. He prayed that Ponyboy would be okay.

Pony woke up. He looked around and saw he was in a dark room. The only light that shone was coming through the window. His hands and mouth were free now. He heard movement in the corner and Curly stood up.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Looks like we're in an empty room."

Curly pulled himself up to the window. He looked out of it and ducked right back down.

"We're in I.B.K.'s territory."

"Well that's just perfect."

"Yeah well….Hold it. Someone's coming."

"Act like you're unconscious."

Curly did it with no hesitation.

An I.B.K. stuck his head in and went right back out.

"How long, do we have to do that?" asked Curly.

"Keep quiet. They're talking about something."

Pony leaned his ear against the wall. He heard enough information to know what was going on.

"They challenged the other greasers to a rumble tonight. When they leave, we can break out of here."

"Well what are we supposed to all day."

Curly looked at the watch he stole the other day.

"It's 8:00 am."

"Play dead."

"Great."


	7. Fight Night

Chapter 7: Fight Night 

Steve felt miserable while he was at work that day. He went the entire day, without talking to Sodapop. Soda was real angry at Steve. He can't believe what he had done. After all Ponyboy has gone through. The two didn't say a word to eachother. Mostly was Steve was working on cars, while Soda was at the register. Soda didn't even take the ride home with Steve. He walked all the way home and waited for Darry. Another message was sent to the greasers that the fight was at 10:00 pm. The greasers were gonna meet at the lot at 9:30 and travel in cars. If you weren't there by 9:50, they were gonna leave without you.

While at the lot, they were waiting for the other greasers. Steve showed up and started talking to Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit, I feel so stupid for what I did."

"Well, why did you do it?"

"I just was so angry because of what they did to Soda. Plus they almost go me jailed for a long time."

"Hey, Darry and Soda will forget about it at one point. Right now, just focus on the rumble and getting Pony and Curly back."

"I guess so."

Darry and Soda showed up pretty soon. They said hi to Two-Bit, but walked right past Steve without saying a word. They were fully focused on this rumble. They all got into the cars and took off for the breaking point.

"Looks like they're leaving," said Ponyboy looking out of the window.

"Finally," said Curly getting up. "I did nothing but sleep all day."

"Okay. When it looks clear, we can probably unhook this thing and make a run for it."

Right that moment, an I.B.K. came into the room, there were more behind him.

"I knew that they couldn't be unconcious for two days!"

The I.B.K.'s went to Curly and Pony and tied them up once again. They didn't bother to put the cloth on their mouths. They had to go to the rumble.

'Dang' thought Ponyboy. He had to think of something. It had been a good three minutes before everything was deathly quiet. They would be reaching the marker by now. Curly must have known this cause he said,

"I've got an idea."

He reached into his back pocket and flipped out a blade. He carefully cut through the rope and he was free.

"Good thinking!" said Pony aloud.

Curly cut him free and they continued their escape plan.

The Greasers and the I.B.K's met at the destination. They were walking right towards eachother. Tim Shepard was leading the Greasers and Will T. was leading the I.B.K.

Tim and Will stopped in front of eachother.

"You must be Will T."

"Yeah. You're Shepard aren't you. One of the brothers."

"If he wasn't. I wouldn't have done this."

Tim threw the first punch and the rumble started. Tim and Will were having it out. Darry was fighting one guy. He grabbed Darry's arm and twisted it back like he was arresting him. He then pushed him forward and then jumped onto his back. Darry reached over his head and flipped the I.B.K. over his head and slammed him down like a wrestler. Soda started boxing this one guy. He didn't stand a chance. Soda knocked him out and moved onto the next guy. Steve knocked out one guy and ran towards another. He speared the guy and knocked him clear onto the ground. He then began punching him non-stop. Two-Bit was fighting this one guy who took a cheap shot a his stab wound. Two-Bit ignored the pain and punch him right into his nose causing blood to spread out. The rumble went on until there were five I.B.K's left and there were thirteen greasers. Out of those thirteen there was Darry, Soda, Steve, Two-Bit and Tim. The I.B.K's backed up a little bit at Will T.'s command. Tim then spoke up,

"What do you plan to do. We're outnumbering you by too much."

Before Will could answer, two figures running down the street caught everyone's eye. Soda screamed out,

"Ponyboy!"

Ponyboy and Curly ran to the greasers side.

"Did we miss anything?" asked Curly.

"You're not going to," answered Will T.

That was the signal. All the I.B.K.'s pulled out their switchblades. The greasers were shocked. The note didn't say anything about a knife fight. No one had a knife on them.

But one thing unexpected happened. In the distance they could hear sirens and plenty of police cars came zooming down towards the hoods. For the first time in their lives, the Greasers were glad to see cops. They all sprinted like cockroaches when the lights cut on.

Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, Curly and Tim all got into Tim's car and zoomed off. Darry decided to do something else. He got into his truck and followed Will T.'s car to his neighborhood. He decided he was going to finish this gang war tonight!


	8. Square Off

Chapter 8: The Square Off "Wait a minute! Where's Darry?" yelled Pony 

"What car was he driving?" asked Curly

"He was driving a pick-up truck. He was the only one driving one," said Sodapop.

"I saw a truck. It was heading after a T-Bird going into the I.B.K.'s territory," yelled Tim. "The mustang belonged to Will T."

"He must be going after him. Turn around Tim," yelled Soda. Tim did it with no hesitation and drove after Darry.

Darry was driving around the neighborhood of the I.B.K. He had lost the black mustang he was tailing and was about to give up. But then the black T-Bird rammed him from behind. Darry sped up the truck and backed up into the T-Bird. The trucks force made the car go back pretty far. Will lost control of the car and he dived out of the car to avoid crashing into a wall. He rolled, got up and ran down the street. Darry got out of the truck and chased him. Will ran towards a two-story building and ran inside. Darry followed him. They ran up to the top of the building and ended up at the roof. They stopped and stared eachother down.

"So you want to try and fight me?"

"I'm just here to end this war."

Will just smiled.

"You're wrong about something. This right here is a battle. The war is not over until I die!"

They started towards eachother.

"Speed up Tim!"

"I'm going, I'm going."

They made it to the neighborhood and started looking for Darry.

"It looks deserted here," mentioned Steve.

"Well that will make it easier to find him," said Two-Bit.

They started searching for Darry in the neighborhood. Soda and Pony were the most worried. They didn't want to lose Darry. Tim, for the first time, felt like Darry was a real leader. He had gone to take on Will T. all by himself. He doubted he wanted to be a leader. He just wanted to keep his brothers safe.

Darry and Will were having it out on top of the building. Darry threw a string of punches into Will's face. Will blocked one of them and punched Darry into the jaw. That would have knocked anyone smaller than Darry onto the ground but Darry held his balance.

They were just trading punches. Neither of them would give up. Will for pride and Darry for family.

"Look!" yelled Ponyboy pointing towards the parked truck.

"There's his truck he must be around here somewhere." They all got out and frantically searched around for the eldest Curtis brother.

Darry and Will were still going. Darry gave Will two good jabs and then he gave a good hook, which knocked Will back a little bit. Darry came in to finish the job. Will quickly scooped some dirt up and threw it into Darry's eyes. Darry backed up a little bit, Will then came running towards Darry and punched him right into his stomach. This was Will's specialty and it knocked the wind out of even Darry. Darry fell onto his knees while Will stood over him.

"I knew you weren't that tough. You and the rest of those greasers are just trash. You will and forever will be. I'll kill you first. Then I'll continue to take over your turf, starting by killing your brothers!"

Darry had had enough. He got up and let out all of his rage. He took it to Will. He punched, elbowed, kicked, everything. He did it all to Will and ended with an uppercut that knocked Will back towards a toolbox in the corner. Darry had a feeling it was all over.

"Darry!"

Darry ran to side and looked over the edge and saw the gang and the Shepards running around.

"I'm up here. Come on up."

They all headed towards the building. Darry didn't notice that Will had slowly gotten back up but he had put something in his jacket and was still holding it. He came to the middle of the building, in between the doorway to the roof and Darry; who was still at the edge.

"I'm not done grease."

Darry turned around and his eyes widened. Will pulled out a heater and it was pointed right at Darry. Will's hand was trembling. The greasers came up to the roof and froze when they saw what Will had in his hands. Will noticed them and yelled out,

"Too late Greasers!"

With that, he pulled the trigger on the gun and a bang rang throughout the air. The bullet didn't hit Darry in the heart. It missed because of Will's trembling. It caught Darry in the shoulder and he was blown back and fell off of the building.

"Darry!" yelled both Pony and Soda. They charged towards Will and jumped him. They gave him worse damage than what Darry had already given him. They then realized that they needed to see about their brother. They ran down to level ground and left Will there. He was getting up once again.

Darry was lying on the ground eagle spread on his back. Luckily, he landed on grass, which made the fall less worse. His eyes were closed.

"Darry…please!" cried Ponyboy. He never though that his strong brother would ever be harmed. Soda was crying but holding back Ponyboy from grabbing Darry. He could cause more damage. Tim noticed Will running down the street, trying to get away. He was about to chase after him but he saw three police cars stop in his path.

"Freeze," the cops yelled.

Everyone turned in the direction of Will. He was running the opposite way now. The cops had no other choice, but to shoot the leader of I.B.K. They shot him to death like they did Dally. But this guy didn't die gallant. The war was over.

"Help! We have a hurt person over here!" yelled Sodapop.

One of the cops radioed for an ambulance to come.

"Don't worry," said Ponyboy to the unconscious Darry. "Everything's gonna be alright."


	9. Back to Normality

Chapter 9: Back to Normality 

Everyone was sitting nervously waiting to hear about Darry. All the I.B.K's were captured by the cops and were going to be sent to a county jail. The gang committed multiple crimes, especially Will T. They all were waiting nervously. Darry had gotten shot, and him falling off of the building caused a head and back injuries. Ponyboy and Sodapop were very angry. Darry already got enough back pains from work. How would this effect them. He did all for them. Steve felt he had to do something.

"Ponyboy."

Pony looked up at Steve.

"I'm sorry for dragging you in that night we went to the neighborhood. I didn't mean for you to get kidnapped."

Steve looked terrible and Ponyboy felt sorry for him.

"It's okay Steve."

That made Soda feel better about Steve. At least he apologized.

Soon the doctor came in and said he would only speak to family. Soda and Pony walked into a room where the other couldn't hear them.

"Your brother is going to make it. He will have to stay away from work for a while, and he should be back to normal in no time."

Soda let out a sigh of relief and put his arm around Ponyboy. They walked out of the room and told everyone the good news.

During that week…

Ponyboy walked into his house and threw down his bag.

"Hey Darry," he yelled.

"Hey, Ponyboy."

Ponyboy walked back to Darry's room.

"Need anything?" he asked.

"No. Not right now. I'm gonna take a quick nap."

"Alright. I'll wake you when Soda finishes dinner."

"That's okay. I'll skip. I'm still digesting from last night."

Ponyboy laughed and walked to the front to watch TV. Darry closed his eyes. He knew he would be the next one that the I.B.K would try to hurt. He felt good that. He did a good job as a guardian.

Once again. Here's another completed story. This is my third one. I feel so good writing for you guys. Keep the reviews coming. I see you Dark Destiny. Anyway, the next fic will probably be Holes. There's a good chance it could be Boy Meets World, but you never know. After that, the highly anticipated sequel to Another Brother, Another Story will be written. I also might break into making some game fics. Catch you later.

Coming Attractions

D-Tent Represent or Finally meeting the Real World-NEXT

Untitled sequel to Another Brother, Another Story-COMING SOON!

The Smashing Squads-COMING SOON!


End file.
